


[Podfic] The Sailor (Forty Years in the Desert)

by only_more_love



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Download Available, Other, POV Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Trauma, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues: A Brief History, gratuitous use of imagery, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "The Sailor (Forty Years in the Desert)," by WhenasInSilks."In the desert, Tony learned what it was to drown.(aka, that pesky Tony character study i've been poking at for months. Part of a series, although can be read as a stand alone)"





	[Podfic] The Sailor (Forty Years in the Desert)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sailor (Forty Years in the Desert)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890619) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 

> Thank you, WhenasInSilks, for this stunning fic—it's stolen my breath so many times—and for giving me permission to podfic it. <3 
> 
> Music is borrowed from Loreena McKennitt's "Skellig."
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

  
  
Fic by WhenasInSilks  
  
Read by only_more_love

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hveik7n0544gny9/The_Sailor_%28Forty_Years_in_the_Desert%29.mp3/file)

12:39 || 22.84 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author, WhenasInSilks, know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord. :)


End file.
